freeworldsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Territorial Engagements
This is a server event, in which a faction, with the possible help of allies, attempts to take control of an opponent's base. Generally occuring once every weekend, they typically involve two 'main' factions (attacker and defender) with all their allies and vassals. Occasionally a TE can be more of a 'Free for All', where all Factions who wish to lay a claim to a base fight each other. Winning a TE, and gaining subsequent control of a base, allows for the granting of 'Spoils of War', ships that would not normally be able to be flied by a member of the winning faction. A Territorial Engagement also sees the most use of a Factions Capital Ships, due to expensive upkeep making them in-efficient for normal use. Rules Declaring A TE: - All factions take turns declaring TEs on upto 2 bases within 1 system, at 1 TE per week. This allows each faction (NR, IN, OC, Cor, Man) to launch an attack every 5 weeks. Should a Faction veto their declaration, the next one in line can declare one (this ensures we can have a TE every week) - The TE can be called on upto 2 bases in any 1 system at a time, and will be fought between the attacking faction, and whichever faction already controls the base. If a base is neutral, all factions can fight at the same time. You can't attack a civ base and a faction base, at the same time, as long as the target faction has more than one base in the system. - If the bases are neutral, any faction part of the TE cycle can capture it, not just the declaring faction. In the case one civ station and one faction-owned station are attacked the rules apply as if two civ stations were attacked. Every faction may bring capitals but only factions part of the TE cycle may capture it. These can take any or both of the two stations. The defender is able to take the civ station as well, if that defender is the last one standing. - A TE must be called at least 48 hours in advance. Example if the Empire wanted to attack Wavefront, they would have to declare that they are attacking Coruscant at least 2 days before the actual attack. The TE can be called for any time of the day. (Thats part of the strategy) Home Bases can't be attacked till all other bases are captured. (ie Coruscant, Bastion and Ylesia) - The two SPs at the top of the rotation list, will be selected to TE an event. If one, or both, of the SPs cannot make it, the SP/SPs who is/are closest on being at the top of the list will TE the event. If that is unsuccessful, the SP who is highest on the list and online for the TE will SP the event. - Force user faction Bases can't be attacked and in turn they can't declare TE's either. - If the attacking faction has chosen to attack one base, they have 60 minutes from the beginning of the TE start time to win the base. - If the attacking faction has chosen to attack two bases, they have 120 minutes from the beginning of the TE start time to win the bases. The Beginning of the TE: - The defending faction's forces must all be within 10km of the Primary/Secondary Target before the TE starts. They must stay there until the TE officially starts. - The attacking faction's forces must all be within 10km of an allied/Friendly Base, before the TE starts. They must stay there until the TE officially starts. - If the bases are Neutral, all 3 faction's forces must all be within 10km of an allied/Friendly Base, before the TE starts. They must stay there until the TE officially starts. - Prior to the restarting of the server for a TE, players may request SP or Admin assistance in the form or kicks/beamings in order to acquire ships and/or equipment. Once the server is reset for the TE (which will be no later than 5 minutes after the specified start time for the TE) such services will NO LONGER be available, and players not at the correct location, or in the correct ships will NOT be able to request kicks or beams. The TE will start and the player(s) may travel to acquire the ships and goods they require and then join in the TE Battle once they are ready, but they must do it the regular way. TE's are announced 2 to 5 days in advance, so there is NO reason why players cannot be ready prior to the start time of the TE. - Civilian Bases are not considered allied or friendly to any fraction During the TE: - Plans for the TE are for the faction leaders to come up with. Do whatever you must to win. - The attacking faction's forces may leave the system and return, but must do so within the 90 minute time limit. - If you die during a TE, you're dead and must log out your character from the server, end of. (It's just bad luck if you go in the first 5 mins, this includes getting disconnected, unless it's a server drop and everyone is back in, who wasn't killed beforehand. Time is put on hold till then). The only exception is if you get disconnected before any combat has started. - You may only land for repair and re-arm on allied or friendly bases. Victory Conditions: - A SP/Admin Char will count the minutes by and give 3 min updates on who's capturing bases. Attacking Factions, 2 Faction TEs - In order to capture a Base, the attacking faction must sit a capital ship or 2 freighters for 15 minutes within 2km, uncontested by other enemy ships, at a target base. -Mercenaries are allowed to capture bases for their employing faction -Subfactions are allowed to capture bases for their parent faction Defending Factions, 2 Faction TEs - The defending faction must prevent the above condition for 90 minutes, or kill the attacking forces. Neutral System TEs - A faction must sit a capital ship or 2 freighters for 15 minutes within 2km, uncontested by other enemy capital ships, at a target base. Post Victory Changes: - If a Civ Base, the Capturer gains the resource points to add to their faction pool and as a bonus the option to field 4 fighter ships, 2 freighters and 1 capital of the base captured, but not uniques. This of course comes out of your resource pool. - If a Faction base, losing faction loses resource points. Winning Faction gain resource points and as a bonus the option to field 4 fighter ships, 2 freighters and 1 capital of the base captured, but not uniques. This of course comes out of your resource pool. - Faction players may ask to land at newly hostile bases, only for the purpose of acquiring a ship. Hostile factions may impose any rules, for example of an escort to said base, but must allow a player to acquire a ship and leave to dock at a non-hostile base, before engaging. Mercenaries/Allies: - All bidding for a public Merc contract is to be made public in the job board. - All bidding closes 24 hours prior to the TE. - All public contracts are rule enforced, meaning you cannot cancel or break the contract after the 24 hour deadline. There is no rule, however, saying that you must attend. - A contract that is not in the public contract boards is NOT a public contract. As such, there are no rules regarding them. Use at your own risk. - Factions can NOT hire Mercenaries from factions or sub-factions listed as hostiles for them. - Allies CAN NOT bring any capital ship to the TE, figters/bombers only. - Mercenaries ARE able to bring capitals, but ONLY if they are using the official Mercenary Group status(See Faction types). -Subfactions are only allowed to bring caps to TE's that their parent faction can bring caps to. -Factions that cannot declare TE's can bring capitals to any TE they participate in.